Hanayo Zero
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Hanayo | level = 0 | cost = | effect = | power = | guard = | set1 = Promotional | setnum1 = PR-002 | rarity1 = PR | date1 = 3/31/2014 | flavor1 = From here on out, huh. ~Hanayo~ ここからだね。 ～花代～ | artist1 = POP | set2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum2 = WD02-005 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = That wish, I'll grant it! ~Hanayo~ その願い、叶えるよ！ ～花代～ | artist2 = POP | set3 = Promotional | setnum3 = PR-010 | rarity3 = PR | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = Open! ~Hanayo~ オープンッ！ ～花代～ | artist3 = hitoto* | set4 = Promotional | setnum4 = PR-014 | rarity4 = PR | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = Open! ~Hanayo~ オープンッ！ ～花代～ | artist4 = CHAN×CO | set5 = Promotional | setnum5 = PR-083 | rarity5 = PR | date5 = 10/25/2014 | flavor5 = Open! ~Hanayo~ オープンッ！ ～花代～ | artist5 = CHAN×CO | set6 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum6 = SP05-002 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 11/17/2014 | flavor6 = Now, be clad in flames! ~Hanayo~ 火焔を纏い、いざ…！ ～花代～ | artist6 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set7 = Everyone's Lottery | setnum7 = SP04-002 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 12/13/2014 | flavor7 = Fighting seems to be a lot easier than usual! ~Hanayo~ いつもより戦い易そうだね！ ～花代～ | artist7 = J.C.STAFF/坂井久太 | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-124 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 2/1/2015 | flavor8 = I don't think it's that tasty you know... ~Hanayo~ そんなにおいしくないと思うけどね… ～花代～ | artist8 = エムド | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-159 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 4/22/2015 | flavor9 = ルリグでも、お腹を満たすのはいい気分なのね。 ～花代～ | artist9 = 安藤周記 | set10 = Congratulation Pack vol. 1 | setnum10 = SP12-002 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 1/1/2016 | flavor10 = Congrats...! ~Hanayo~ おめでとう…！～花代～ | artist10 = エムド | set11 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum11 = SP13-003A | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 1/21/2016 | flavor11 = ふふ、いい年になりそうね。～花代～ | artist11 = エムド | set12 = selector's Pack New Year Fortune Ver. | setnum12 = SP13-003B | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 1/21/2016 | flavor12 = どうなるかは自分次第ってことね。～花代～ | artist12 = エムド | set13 = Summer LRIG Pack Vol.1 | setnum13 = SP18-003 | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 8/7/2016 | flavor13 = 似合う？似合わない？まぁ、どちらでもいいよ。　～花代～ | artist13 = pepo | set14 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum14 = SP35-013 | rarity14 = SP | date14 = 2/14/2019 | flavor14 = Thank you always. ~Hanayo~ いつもありがとう。～華代～ | artist14 = ピスケ | chset1 = Promotional | chsetnum1 = PR-002 | chrarity1 = PR | chdate1 = | chflavor1 = OPEN! ~Hanayo~ OPEN！ ～花代～ | chartist1 = hitoto* | chset2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | chsetnum2 = WD02-005 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = | chflavor2 = Your wish can come true! ~Hanayo~ 你的愿望是能实现的！ ~花代~ | chartist2 = POP | chset3 = Promotional | chsetnum3 = PR-006 | chrarity3 = PR | chdate3 = | chflavor3 = OPEN! ~Hanayo~ OPEN！ ～花代～ | chartist3 = CHAN×CO | chset4 = Promotional | chsetnum4 = PR-084 | chrarity4 = PR | chdate4 = | chflavor4 = | chartist4 = エムド }} Category:Collaboration Card